A New Challenge
by 4laue
Summary: Hayley's tired of the same easy to get slytherin guys, she needs a new challenge. Perhaps a smart griffondor like Parker or a hard to get slytherin guy like Draco. Or perhaps both!
1. Chapter 1

Hayley looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the natural curls in her long dark brown hair. She added another coat of dark red lipstick on her lips and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She unbuttoned another button from her white blouse, knowing that it was just enough for her breasts to show a little, but not enough for the teachers to warn her (though professor McGonagall sure had a pleasure telling her to cover up). She took a step back and looked at her0self in the full length mirror. Her make-up was perfect, her blouse perfectly accentuated all he curves, her Slytherin tie was loose, her skirt was short enough and her heels were just the right height. "I'm ready" she thought with a devilish smile on her face.

She walked out of the girl's dorm room and into the Slytherin common room. As she passed through, she noticed that the eyes of the guys sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace were glued on her. She flashed them that irresistible smile of hers and continued walking. She made her way towards the library, taking her time as usual.

As she stepped into the library, she smelled that strong odor of old books and new parchment which reminded her of why she rarely ever went there (that and the fact that the librarian actually expected the students to work). She saw her best friend Jane sitting at one of the big oak tables surrounded by books. Jane's thick ginger hair contrasted greatly with her pale white skin, but Hayley thought it worked to her advantage. Hayley laughed at the sight of her friend with her hair tied in a bun, which she knew she only did when she was very concentrated on her school work.

"When was that paper due", asked Hayley with a small chuckle

"Oh, so now you just assume my work is late", responded Jane with a smile

"I'm not assuming anything", answered Hayley matter-of-factly," I know you that's all"

"I would love to prove you wrong", started Jane," but as usual you're right. This paper was due two weeks ago and Flitwick said I'd get a zero if he didn't have it on his desk by the end of the day."

Hayley sighed. It had only been a few minutes and she was already bored of talking about school work. Seeing this Jane automatically changed the subject.

"How's it going with Mark", she asked casually

"Mark who?"

"That bad?"

"He wasn't bad, he's just like every guy I've been with. Did you ever find that all the Slytherin guys are the same?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I don't know, Hayley said doubtfully, I just think that I need a change."

"Well that young man talking to Melishia sure looks different", she said jokingly looking over Hayley's shoulder.

Hayley slowly turned around and looked at the two figures talking in the isle. Her gaze went fron the brunette girl to the boy she was talking to. He was a tall dirty blond with messy hair and bright blue eyes. Hayley turned back to her friend with a smile of determination.

"You can't be serious. Do you really have the need to be with everybody?", asked Jane

"You said it yourself, he's different, besides why couldn't it work out?"

"Well for one thing he's an intellectual, for another I doubt he'd go out with a girl like you AND he's a Gryffondor."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to change my approach," responded Hayley as she got up from the table and walked towards the man who was now alone.

She reached him and gently put her hand his shoulder.

"Hey, I' m Hayley"

He slowly turned around and rested his gaze upon her bright green eyes.

"I'm Parker", he replied

"Well Parker", she started, "I've been having some problems with that last paper Snape gave us and I was told you were the one to go to."

"Well I don't know if I'm the most qualified", he said looking at the ground

"I'm sure you are. Maybe you could help me with it tonight"

"I'd like that", he answered shyly

"I'll see you at ten in the great hall", she said as she slowly walked away

"But that's after curfew, we'll be alone", he called back at her

"Exactly", she murmured under her breath as continued walking away

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think this top is inappropriate?" asked Hayley as she held up a bright red low-cut tank-top in front of her.

"Of course it's inappropriate, all you shirts are; that's why you bought them remember?" responded Jane with a goofy grin on her face.

Jane was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed, watching Hayley frantically going through her clothes, looking for something to wear.

"If you're looking for something appropriate to wear I'll save you the trouble: the only thing you have is your uniform and somehow you even manage to make that look improper. Besides since when do care if what you wear is appropriate or not?" asked Jane.

"This is different, he is different. I don't want to mess this up; I want to know if I am able to be with a different type of guy", responded Hayley.

"I know you, when it comes to guys you don't mess up. I suggest you just wear your school uniform tonight and if you ever need to borrow something you can always go through my things".

"Thanks Jane, I sure do appreciate it. I have to leave early so it will be easier to sneak into the great hall, I guess I'll just go with the uniform I'm wearing now. Wish me luck" said Hayley as she started walking towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Jane.

Hayley quickly rushed back to the mirror and checked her makeup, her hair and her clothes. Seeing that everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be, she turned back towards her friend and gave her a quizzical look.

"If you're going to the great hall so that he can help you with school work, maybe you should actually bring some work to the great hall" calmly explained Jane.

"Right. What would I do without you" sighed Hayley as she grabbed her potions textbook.

"Cry like a little baby" guessed Jane.

"You got that right" laughed Hayley as she walked out of the dorm.

XXXXXXXXX

Hayley slightly opened the big door and peeked into the great hall. She saw Parker sitting at the Gryffondor table, looking through on of his textbooks. She silently crept into the room and joined Parker at his table. She put her hand on his shoulder and laughed as he jumped with surprise.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up", he said shyly.

"And I was thinking you wouldn't be there when I arrived. You don't really seem like the kind to sneak out of your dorm" answered Hayley as she sat down besides him

"I'm not, I made an exception"

"Well I'm very happy you did"

"So you said you needed help with that paper Snape gave us" he started.

"We don't need to talk about that now" she whispered as her head slowly got closer to his.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So how'd it go" asked Jane as she sat down in front of Hayley at the table for breakfast. Hayley's sigh was the only response she got back.

"Alright, tell me what happened" insisted Jane.

"I started to kiss him and he pulled away! He said he didn't want anything happen until we got to know each other better. I mean what kind of a man pushes away a girl who is giving herself to him because they don't know each other well enough?" asked Hayley.

"A Gryffondor" laughed Jane. "What are you going to do? Find a new target?".

"Not until I am done with this one" said Hayley with a look of determination on her face. "I need to know if I am able to be with that kind of guy. Besides, he isn't going home for the holidays and neither am I, that's two weeks we get to spend together"

"Do you think two weeks is enough time for him to get to know you?" asked Jane.

"It better be, I only have so little time to dedicate to one man" joked Hayley.

"Well I'm leaving in two days for the Holidays, so if you want to borrow cute tops, you better choose them tonight before I pack".

"What would I do without you" asked Hayley laughing because she already knew the answer.

XXXXXXXXX

Most of the students had gone home for Christmas and the few who stayed were rarely seen around the school, they were either roaming around Hogsmeade or stayed in their rooms studying. Hayley was waiting for Parker in front of the Hogsmeade station, nervously looking at her clothes. She was wearing a light pink tank-top with a tight knee-high black skirt (both of which she had borrowed from Jane).

"Are you ready" asked Parker as he came out of the train.

"I'm always ready" answered Hayley with a smile, her hands clutching to her the bags of clothes she had just purchased at Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Where did you want to go first?" asked Parker as they started walking towards the village.

"I'd like a butterbeer" answered Hayley. "Do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks" she asked.

Parker nodded and they both walked towards the pub. Before they entered, he slowly brushed the snow out of her dark hair and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and opened the door. The hot breeze from inside warmed them up immediately. They sat in a booth and order two butterbeers.

They sat and talked for an hour about school work, quidditch and upcoming school events. Hayley got bored pretty fast, but always kept a smile on her face and asked questions at the right moment. As they were talking about a goal Parker had made in quidditch last season, Hayley saw Pansy Parkinson and a group of Slythrin girls walking towards their table.

"Hey Hayley, great to see you here, and in such great company" said Pansy with a sarcastic undertone.

"Hey Pansy, I'm surprised to see you here" answered Hayley with a big grin.

"And why is that" asked Pansy curiously.

"Well I haven't seen Draco anywhere, and every time I see you you're following him like a love sick puppy" explained Hayley with a tone as every bit as bitter as Pansy's had been.

Stunned, Pansy walked away from the table, with a trail of girls following her. Hayley got up and put her coat back on, watching Parker do the same. They paid their bill and walked out the door. Parker had to go back to Hogwarts to work on a project and Hayley had a lot of shopping left to do. They walked together to the station and stopped in front of the train.

"Do you think we could do this again" he asked, his deep blue eyes looking straight into hers.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Author's note: This is only the second story I have written so I understand their can be mistakes and that it is not perfect. So feel free to leave a review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, suggestions questions or comments. _


	3. Chapter 3

"You said what?" asked Jane with surprise written all over her face.

Hayley was sitting on Jane's bed watching her putting her things away. She had come back to Hogwarts this morning and as usual she had waited until the last minute to unpack. They were expected to be in the great hall in less then ten minutes and she was no where near being done.

"That I thought it would be better if we stopped seeing each other" repeated Hayley.

"What happened to trying something new?" Jane asked.

"I guess I'm just not made to date that kind of man. It was foolish to think about going out with someone like him to begin with" answered Hayley as she put on her dark green high heels. "I'm going downstairs to eat, you'll come down when you're finished?".

"If I ever finish" laughed Jane as she put another skirt into her trunk.

Hayley left the dorm and slowly went down the stairs that lead to the common room. Just as she reached the leather couches, she heard a voice behind her.

"So you're dating Gryffondors now?" asked Draco

"Since when do you care who I date?" asked Hayley as she turned around to look at him.

"I've always cared about who you dated" answered Draco with a dead serious expression on his face.

"Right" scoffed Hayley as she walked across the deserted common room towards the door. She opened it and gasped as it quickly closed back into place. She saw Draco's hand against the door and realized that he must've slammed the door. She turned around and found herself face to face with him. Draco's face slowly came closer and closer to hers.

"I'm serious" he said through his teeth. "I've always cared about you".

Hayley felt that passion that had been missing between her Parker. She remembered why she had such a crush on Draco in her first year at Hogwarts. She felt as if she no longer had to hide who she really was.

"Show me how much you care" she whispered in his ear.

He pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately. As he lifted her leg against his hip and pressed his body even closer to hers, his hand slowly ran along the side of her leg.

A sound coming from the stairs made them stop and turn around. Pansy and three Slytherin girls were going down the stairs. Pansy stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Draco standing very closely besides Hayley. She gave him an utter look of confusion, and gave her a look of hate.

"Will you be eating with us?" asked Draco with a smile, looking deeply into Hayley's eyes, apparently not caring that Pansy was very closely watching them.

Hayley usually ate with Jane and a couple of friends at one end of the table. But she thought it could be nice to be a little more social (especially with Draco).

"I'd be glad to, if Jane can join us to" answered Hayley.

"Of course she can" he replied with a grin, as he put his arm around her waist. Draco's arm was still around her as they made their way through the many flights of stairs and corridors in order to get to the great hall. Hayley loved all the looks she got from both the younger students and the students in her grade. It's not like if she didn't usually get attention, but this was different. This was better.

Draco and Hayley entered the great hall followed by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a bunch of other Slytherins from their grade. The great hall was filled with noise, most of which ceased when they stepped into the room. People from all houses were staring at them; some of them with hate, some with envy and most of them with curiosity. But Draco and Hayley just kept smiling as they walked towards the middle of the Slytherin table, which was already empty because people knew that that was where Draco and his gang sat. Hayley lo loved the fact that she was now part of that gang.

A couple of minutes later, Jane walked in, looking for Hayley at their usual seats. Hayley waved at her and motioned for her to come sit besides her. As Jane sat down, she gave her a confused look.

"I'll explain later" whispered Hayley. Jane nodded and started talking to the people around her as if she had always been with them.

Dumbledore's welcome back speech was as boring as usual, but Hayley barely noticed. She was to busy whispering and laughing with Draco.

The supper was soon over and the students were free to go back to their rooms. Draco and Hayley were the first from their table to leave, closely followed by the rest of the Slythrins. As they entered the common room, Draco took Hayley's hand and guided her towards the leather couches. He sat down besides her and put his arm around her shoulder. Hayley rested her head on his chest and took his hand into hers.

The rest of Draco's surrounding sat on the couches around them, apparently being accustomed to not asking questions and just going along with whatever was happening. Jane walked passed them and quickly turned around to look at Hayley.

"I need to catch up on work tonight, so if you need anything I'll be in our room" she told her as she started going up the stairs. Hayley nodded, even though she knew that her best friend rarely did her school work and that she was only giving her some privacy. Which is more than she could say for the five other people around her. Goyle and Henry were talking about the upcoming Quidditch game and Pansy was listening to Sarah complain about her school work. She was nodding along, but you could tell that she wasn't hearing a single word.

"So will you be cheering for Gryffondor or for Slythrin in tomorrows quidditch match?" asked Draco in a low voice.

"As if you even had to ask" responded Hayley.

He laughed and Hayley's head followed the movements of his chest. She held him even closer to her as she wondered if for the first time in her life, she would be able to make one of her relationships work.

_I think this story is complete for the moment, but who knows maybe I'll write another chapter later on. I always love to here your suggestions so please don't hesitate to give me ideas on what could happen next. I have also noticed that I haven't talked a lot about Jane, so if you want to here more about her, please tell me (I was thinking about maybe writing another story, but with Jane as the main character. If you like Draco Fan Fictions there are two other one in progress on my page. As usual comments, questions and feedback are welcomed and appreciated. _


End file.
